Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate generally to computer systems. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to computer systems that provide one or more software applications utilized in collecting, organization, visualizing, and sharing of data.
Description of the Related Art
Individuals across a range of fields, such as law enforcement, scientific research, historical research, litigation and insurance, are required to collect and organize a significant amount of data as part of their day-to-day workloads. Such individuals are generally required to organize and present this collected data (such as presenting a case against a defendant or presenting results of experiments to colleagues). However, it is generally difficult to build a logical, time-oriented narrative based on the collected data, as the collected data is generally from numerous different sources, and generally in numerous different formats. Furthermore, conventional tools are generally not set up to facilitate creating such a narrative. For example, enterprise resource planning (ERP) case management software is generally too unwieldy to facilitate a logical, time-oriented narrative. Furthermore, the use of ERP case management software can raise issues as to the portability of sensitive data, or the portability of data that is tied to the ERP case management software, and not easily transferred into another format.